Though it will be apparent that the present invention may be used with any type of bed, it will be described in connection with its use as an insect netting for a crib. Insect netting for cribs are, of course, well known, the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Mover 2,586,247 and Ruiz 2,927,331 being representative. Mover is not a crib netting as such but is an entire crib whose walls are made of netting. Ruiz, however, is concerned with a netting which may be used with a conventional crib and has in common with Mover a lower panel or crib bottom that extends entirely beneath the crib mattress. The drawback of a netting that extends entirely beneath the mattress is the fact that it is almost impossible to install or remove the netting while the crib is occupied. A possible solution to this problem would be to provide the side and end panels with flaps for tucking under the mattress as suggested, for example, in the patent to Neely U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,451. The problem with flaps is that they can't be sewn together along adjacent edges and furthermore, an active toddler can easily pull the flaps out and thus negate the usefulness of the netting as a protection against insects.